Conventionally, creation of a movie includes choosing a cast of actors and actresses (hereinafter collectively referred to as “actors”) to portray various characters in the movie. Choosing actors to portray different characters may take a great deal of time, and the choice of each actor includes considering the requirements for the particular role. A director and/or movie studio may select the cast of actors selected to portray the characters in the movie.